Es un final o un comienzo diferente?
by Nerion Chan
Summary: Es una historia dónde el misterio, drama y una investigación detectivesca rodean a las protagonistas de la serie Yuru Yuri.
1. chapter 1

***Aviso* "Los personajes que aparecen en la historia son de Namori-sensei,y ahora que están avisados, comencemos la historia ."**

Capítulo 1 : Y todo comienza así

 _*Después de finalizar las clases, Yui se dirige al club como de costumbre, pero mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, siento como una prominente voz me llama*_

 **Ayano :** Toshino Kyokoo!! *Grita al mismo tiempo que se acerca a mi un tanto furiosa*

 **Kyoko :** Qué ocurre Ayano? *Le miro algo confundida y ladeo la cabeza*

 **Ayano :** Cómo que qué ocurre?! Acaso no recuerdas que hoy debías entregar el papel firmado? Pueden suspenderte por no hacerlo! *Responde con la misma furia mientras extiende la mano* Tomaré el papel ahora...Pero es la última vez que te ayudo Toshino-san *Se sonroja hasta las orejas y desvía la mirada, pero recompone su seria postura momentos después*

 **Kyoko :** Ah lo siento Ayano, no lo recordaba *Meto la mano en la cartera y comienzo a buscar* Eh?...No está aquí...Creo que está en mi pupitre *Le miro algo indecisa y sonrío para disimular*

 **Ayano :** De "creo" nada! Vamos a comprobarlo ahora! *Toma mi mano y tira de mi mientras miro a Yui* Con permiso Funami-san *Responde antes de entrar al aula*

 **Kyoko :** Yui tú ve mientras al club ahora voy yoo~ *Elevo la voz mientras soy arrastrada al aula*

 **Yui :** Está bien, luego nos vemos *Responde serena antes de retomar su camino*

*Cambio de personaje*

 _Tras llegar Yui al club, momentos después aparece una alegre Akari junto a una enérgica Chinatsu*_

 **Chinatsu :** Yui-senpaai~ *Se abalanza sobre mi y me abraza con algo de fuerza, haciendo que me sonroje en respuesta*

 **Yui :** Que tal como os fue las clases? *Pregunto formal intentando mantener la compostura y deshacerme del abrazo*

 **Akari :** Bueno bien, aunque siempre me ignoran...Pero eso no será por mucho *Sonríe de forma extraña y se le escapa una lagrimita, tras verla le sonrío con algo de incomodidad* Voy a preparar té, ahora vuelvo *Se incorpora y se dirige a preparar el té junto a la bandeja con sus respectivos vasos*

 _*Miro a Chinatsu*_

 **Yui :** Estás usando algún champú nuevo? Es que tienes el cabello deslumbrante hoy...*Me acerco a ella embelesada y acaricio un mechón de su cabello con mis dedos*

 **Chinatsu :** N-No estoy usando ninguno nuevo *Responde con algo de timidez mientras me mira totalmente fascinada*

 _*Aparece al cabo de los pocos minutos Akari junto a la bandeja de té y unas galletas, lo coloca en la mesa*_

 **Akari :** Este es el tuyo China, espero que te guste *Le acerca el vaso con una sonrisa y me mira al poco tiempo* Y este, es tuyo Yui *Me acerca el segundo vaso, que a mi parecer eran algo diferentes al resto*

 **Yui :** Gracias Akari *Agradezco con educación y le miro con detenimiento* " _Está rara, porqué tiene esa sonrisa tan extraña e incómoda..y esa mirada"_ *Pienso un tanto intranquila*

 _*Akari coge otra taza y comienzan a beber en silencio, hasta que minutos después, Akari lo interrumpe*_

 **Akari :** Saben? Hoy añadí unos nuevos aromatizantes, espero que os guste *Se aparta levemente la taza de los labios y nos vuelve a sonreír, por unos leves segundos mira a China de reojo* Espero que te guste el sabor...de la Cantarella *Susurra en un tono de voz muy bajo y sigue bebiendo*

 **Yui** _"Cantarella? Nunca escuché de ese aromatizante"_ *Pienso un tanto curiosa por lo que entendí de sus palabras y sigo bebiendo*

 _*Se oyen unos estruendos fuera del club y segundos después se abre la puerta de una vez*_

 **Kyoko :** Hey chicas ya volví~! *Responde una alegre Kyoko y se sienta con nosotras en la mesa*

 **Akari :** Quieres algo para tomar Kyoko? *Pregunta alegre y le mira*

 **Kyoko :** No gracias ya me comí un pudín de Ayano *Responde con la misma alegría*

 _*Pasamos la tarde y vamos juntas de camino hasta nuestras respectivas, entro a mi casa y me tomo un baño antes de cenar algo rápido*_

 **Yui :** Esta Kyoko y sus locuras...Nunca cambia *Sonrío levemente al recordar la tarde en el club y caliento agua para preparar la cena, y antes de continuar divagando en mis recuerdos un estruendoso sonido me sorprende* El móvil está sonando ha esta hora de la noche? *Cojo el móvil y miro quién es el dueño de la llamada* China..? *Llamo algo preocupada y no responde, vuelvo a intentarlo un par de veces más sin respuesta alguna* Voy a llamar a su casa...*Marco el número de la casa Yoshikawa pero antes de apretar el botón de llamar reflexiono* Pero es muy tarde para ir molestando a su familia..mejor me espero a mañana y le pregunto qué ocurrió...o quizás sólo me marcó por error.

 _*Autoconvenciéndome termino de preparar mi cena y recostarme en el futón para el nuevo día. A la mañana siguiente, como cada mañana nos reunimos en la casa de Akari para tomar rumbo a la escuela, pero esta vez era diferente, no veía a China en la puerta*_

 **Yui :** Oye Kyoko sabes dónde está China? Va a llegar tarde si no se da pris-...*Hice contacto visual con ella y me quedé sin habla, estaba con los ojos rojos y no paraba de llorar, su estado era deplorable* Kyoko qué ocurre porqué estás así!! *Me acerco a ella preocupada y me sonríe de forma irónica*

 **Kyoko :** Heh, veo que no lo sabes...China m-murió esta noche *Susurra con la voz entrecortada e intenta recomponer la compostura para evitar llorar*

 **Yui :** Qué..? China ha...m-muerto? Cómo! Porqué!! *Me cubro la boca nada más terminar mi reclamo con esfuerzo y mis lágrimas comienzan a salir con intensidad*

 _*Escucho abrirse la puerta de la calle y veo como se acerca una figura familiar, me abraza con fuerza*_

 **Akari :** Veo que te enteresaste Yui..*Me susurra mostrando preocupación y sigue abrazada a mi*

 **Yui :** Ngh..*Sniff*...*Sniff*...C-China se fue...*Sniff*... *Intento hablar entre llanto pero no me sale la voz y me dejo consolar por Akari hasta que me calmo* " _Mi amada China ha..." *_ Pienso con una absoluta tristeza intentando asimilar la situación*

 **Akari :** China murió por un intenso dolor estomacal y múltiples hemorragias intestinales *Se acerca a mi oído y me susurra en una voz bastante baja* Tranquila Yui...que no estará sola por mucho tiempo...*Se me detuvo la respiración al oír el comentario y me da un escalofrío al sentir cómo sonríe...de esa misma extraña manera*

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	2. Chapter 2

Qué debo hacer?

 _Día anterior a la muerte de Chinatsu*_

 _Tras agarrar la camiseta de Kyoko y despedirme de forma cortés con Funami-san, la llevo a nuestra aula para buscar el valioso papel en su pupitre*_

 **Ayano :** Lo encontraste ya Toshino-san? *Te miro impaciente mientras recuesto mi cadera levemente en el borde de uno de los pupitres más cercanos* Sabes que es demasiado importante, de eso depende si quieres que tus notas cuenten este trimestre.

 **Kyoko :** Si lo sé Ayano...*Responde calmadamente mientras rebusca entre los libros que tiene debajo, en el hueco del pupitre* Aquí está! *Tira de un trozo de papel que se encontraba entre dos libros, como si estuviese manteniendo su estado intacto. Se acerca a mi sonriente con dicho papel* Toma Ayano, perdona por hacerte esperar.

 **Ayano :** N-No pasa nada ya está listo...*Me sonrojo al hacer contacto visual con ella y me alejo unos milímetros del pupitre para tomar el documento en mis manos* Pero esta vez será la última vez que te ayude Toshino Kyoko...porque sigues siendo mi rival en los estudios *Lo agarro y los coloco junto a los otros, ordenándolos algo nerviosa por la cercanía de Kyoko aunque mantengo mi postura firme ante ella, con dificultad, pero la mantengo*

 **Kyoko** Gracias Ayano eres muy amable *Se acerca a mi algo sonrojada pero con una radiante sonrisa y me abraza* Seré más cuidadosa la próxima vez para que no te tengas que preocupar por mi *Susurra con ternura y me besa la frente antes de darme la espalda y salir del aula en dirección al club*

 **Ayano :** E-Eh?! T-Toshino-san?! Porqué has..! *Pregunto alterada debido a su cercanía tan repentina y me quedo petrificada al sentir sus suaves labios en mi frente, tras salir Kyoko por la puerta reacciono asimilando la situación* Con estas cosas..haces que mi corazón se acelere, idiota *Acaricio la zona que me besó con la yema de mis dedos y se me escapa una tierna sonrisa*

 _*Después de varios minutos salgo del aula en dirección a la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil para terminar de arreglar los papeles y dejarlos encasillados para terminar su revisión horas después*_

 **Ayano :** Hoy fue un buen día, verdad Chitose? *Me volteo sonriente para ver a una calmada chica con gafas, que se encontraba revisando los últimos papeles* Y ya podremos ir al club..p-pero no es para ver a Toshino-san ni nada...es sólo que no deben estar hasta tan tarde en el club *Respondo algo avergonzada intentando justificarme y me dispongo a salir*

 **Chitose :** Y ahora para que Toshino-san esté sola en el club y entres tu..quedándote a solas con ella..waah! *Comienza a salirle sangre de la nariz y le acerco un pañuelo* Gracias Ayano-chan *Me sonríe agradecida en respuesta*

 **Ayano :** N-No tengas ese tipo de pensamientos en voz alta! *Respondo avergonzada pero elevando el tono de voz y salgo al pasillo*

 **Chitose :** Espérame Ayano-chaan~ *Grita mientras acelera el paso para estar a mi lado*

 _*Llegamos a la puerta del club, todo se veía cerrado menos la puerta de la entrada*_

 **Ayano :** Vamos a entrar Chitose..es raro que Funami-san se deje la puerta abierta *Susurro algo curiosa mientras entro al club, momentos después abro la segunda puerta que es la que nos lleva a la sala de estar* Se dejaron la bandeja con las tazas ahí..seguro que esto es obra de Toshino Kyoko *Me quejo algo enojada y cojo la bandeja para llevarla a la cocina y lavarlas* Chitose, podrías ayudarme? *Pregunto mientras quito los vasos de la bandeja y vacío los restos de las hojas en la basura. Por un momento me detengo al ver una bolsita que me llama la atención y la cojo* Qué tiene esta bolsita? Y estas hojas? Nunca las había visto *Tras abrir la bolsa, miro de reojo a Chitose que aparece* Mira Chitose no te parecen extrañas? *Hago el amago de agarrar una hoja pero Chitose me detiene tras unos segundos de reflexión*

 **Chitose :** No las toques Ayano-chan! *Me agarra la mano algo asustada para apartarla de la bolsa* E-Espero equivocarme pero...eso es algo aue no debería estar aquí...es un veneno natural y es uno bastante letal...lo sé porque en donde vivía las encontrabas en el interior del bosque *Me explica con la voz algo quebrada por el miedo* S-Se llama Cantarella y la persona que lo ingiere fallece en un margen de 24 a 72 horas...y de una forma no muy agradable *Cierra la bolsa con miedo y la guarda en uno de los cajones que se encuentra al lado de la basura* Dejemos esto aquí...y mañana hablemos con las chicas de esto, tienen que dar una explicación.

 **Ayano :** Tienes razón Chitose, nos deben una explicación detallada de esto *Te miro confundida y termino de lavar los vasos*

 _*Minutos después echamos la llave y salimos del club, recogemos nuestras carteras y nos vamos a nuestras respectivas casas. Después de tomar un baño, cojo el móvil con inquietud*_

 **Ayano :** Necesito respuestas ya...*Impaciente, marco el número de alguien que me es bastante familiar* P-Puedo...hablar contigo? *Pregunto nerviosa nada más coge la llamada*

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
